


And To All A Good Night

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Dirty Talk, M/M, MY BABIES, Oral Sex, Trans Dave, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>obligatory christmas porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And To All A Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am back here's some porn for yall because fucking school is shit. three week break though, thank the lord i dont believe in

He's short, got the Lalonde's height while Rose got the Strider's. Dave stands funnily short at 4'10", while most everyone else is at least 5'3". You make fun of him all the time for being so small, but you really do love it. It makes it easier to lift him, considering he's light and you're plenty strong. The kid is built like a bird, with a tiny little frame and odd hips. Behind his almost ever present sunglasses peer soft, candy red doe eyes. He's usually quiet but when you get Dave riled up, he can't shut his mouth. He's a loud little chatterbox, all wrapped up in bright red ribbon just for you.

And yes, you're serious. He's got on red stockings, and his hands are bound with a silken bow. There's a bow tie around his neck, and a grin plastered on his face, a peppermint stick held between his teeth like a cigarette. Eventually, he has to give up the candy to be able to talk to you.  
"Whaddaya think?"  
You snort. You doubt he'll regret being tied up. You end up with your face shoved in his crotch, sucking his clit with two fingers wriggling inside of him. Dave's spouting words, mostly profanity and jumbles of your name or various nicknames he's given you.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh my god, Karkat, please, oh my god. Holy shit, just fuck me already, oh god, Karkat!"  
He squeaks out your name as you shove in another finger and chuckle against him. By the time your hands have grown tired he's shaking, and you sit up, wiping off your mouth with the back of your hand. He moans at that and you smirk.  
"Oh my god, Kitty, please, I need you so bad. Want your thick tenta-cock inside of me." You almost laugh at tenta-cock. "I don't wanna be able to walk tomorrow. Please, please, please- Ah!" 

While he was busy talking his jaw off, you busied yourself in losing your pants. You push up into him slowly, hissing softly as he spreads around you. "Fuck, Dave, you're so goddamn tight. Take me so well, god you're just a slut for me, aren't you?" You think you catch a nod from Dave, and you pull back just enough to be able to thrust into him the slightest bit. You catch him off guard and he outright squeals. You start laughing, and then so does he, at his own ridiculous noise. You plant a kiss on his nose and wiggle your bulge around within him. Dave gasps out your name, struggling against the bindings on his wrists. You don't do anything about it though, just let him writhe on your bulge while you move it around in him. "God, you feel so good. So tight around me, even after I've fucked you so many times. How do you do it?"  
Dave's laugh turns into a moan and you hit what you suspect was a really great spot to hit, and you rub against it repeatedly. 

Squirming, Dave tenses up, and takes in a quick breath, his eyes clenched tightly shut. He's so pretty when he climaxes. You fuck him through his orgasm, and when he wriggles away from you, you pull out. You snag the bucket from under the bed, quickly jerking off into it. You still don't fill it up that much, but you doubt Dave would want that inside of him. You place the bucket on the floor at the end of the bed and lie down next to him. He sighs and scoots back against you. You fall asleep with Dave in your arms, still grossly sticky. Neither of you seem to care.


End file.
